


Bath Time

by FairyNiamh



Series: Family by Choice [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: 1-million-words, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Raising a Child, Slice of Life, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles just wants to give Lily a bath. Why do toddlers and family have to be so tiring?





	

Derek blinked as a blur of orange and black dashed by him, quickly followed by plaid.

"Lily, you get your bottom back here!" Stiles called after the fast moving toddler.

"Izee, safe me," she squealed as she ran to her big brother.

"Your brother is not going to save you from a bath."

"No baf, Tigga moobie. Izee, peas," she pleaded from her brother's knees.

Isaac looked between his little sister and 'mom'. He was honestly torn. He knew that bath-time was important to Stiles, but would it really hurt to postpone it until Lily had seen the Tigger Movie?

His decision was made for him when his Alpha appeared at the door. "Only good girls who take their baths get to watch Tigger."

"Tigga says bafs are blah," Lily countered weakly.

Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's because Tigger doesn't get bubbles and boats. He gets bored. Don't you like playing in the Elsa bubbles your Daddy bought for you? Do you hate Elsa now?"

"Esa is a prinzess."

"Yes, she is. Did you see how clean she was?"

"I'm Tigga!" Lily screamed.

"Last month it was Elsa, last week it was Judy, now she's Tigger. Is our daughter devolving?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"Just wait, in a few years she'll add astronaut to the list. Maybe even a doctor."

"Izee, wat iz assnot?" Lily asked earnestly.

Isaac took several deep breaths to not laugh at his little sister. "Well, an _astronaut_ goes up in space."

The young girl looked at Stiles with a look of panic. "Noooo, I no wanna die. No assnot for me."

Derek turned around, his shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. "Okay, no astronaut, but you still need a bath. Once you are squeaky clean you can watch the Tigger Movie. Deal?"

"I get Esa bubble?"

"You can have Elsa bubbles after dinner. Isaac, why don't you and munchkin go and wash your hands?"

Stiles glared at his boyfriend as their two children go do as he asked. "You get to give her a bath."

"Come on, I made dinner."

"Yes, thank you for that. However, I have spent the last two hours chasing a werewolf toddler to give her a bath. You didn't manage to give her a bath last night while I was at school and today she stinks," Stiles growled.

Derek looked at him with wide eyes. "She was crying and wanted to watch Zootopia. How could I say no to her beautiful blue eyes?"

"The same way you say no to me when I want more curly fries or when Isaac wants to borrow your car. His eyes are blue too."

"But..."

Stiles smirked before laying down an ultimatum. "No if and or buts. _You_ get to give her a bath tonight or... hey, no sex for two weeks."

"That means you won't get sex either."

"I can visit my twins anytime I like. In fact it is easier for me to meet up with them since I have school."

"Are you saying you are willing to cheat on me?" Derek inquired.

"You've met them. Tyler and Dylan," Stiles replied as he held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Derek rolled his eyes and marched off to the kitchen muttering.

"Remember, it will have to be a quick bath. You promised she could watch Tigger after her bath and don't forget her Elsa bubbles," Stiles giggled.

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too. Now, let's eat dinner and watch Tigger. I know how hot and bothered all that bouncing gets you," he chortled.

"Your sense of humor is lacking in the humor department."

"Naw, you just have a very dry sense of humor. Now then; what's for dinner? I am starving. I swear I am eating more now than back when I was sixteen. I blame all of the running Lily makes me do. Tomorrow should be fun. I have classes aaallll day. You think you can handle it?"

"Hate, hate, hate you so much."

"You love me. Tomorrow the pack will be here to help you. Boyd has been looking forward to spending time with his niece and Erica will... well, she'll be here! You know Isaac loves his sister, it should be easier than yesterday."

"Isaac can give her a bath tonight."

"No, wan mommy." Lily threw her two cents in.

"Actually, tonight Daddy is going to bathe you. Mommy is going to help your brother with his school work and work on his own."

Lily blinked and then grinned. "Yay! Splashes."

Stiles finally let himself breakout and laugh. "Busted Daddy. Now I know the real reason you didn't give her a bath last night. Don't worry, Elsa bubbles will make you smell like strawberries and they won't make you cry."

All Derek could do is groan as he served up his casserole. If he didn't love his family so much, he would have run for the hills a long time ago.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Weekend Prompt I received: Tigger Movie


End file.
